Drunken Lust
by acallando
Summary: A Dim Bar. Drinks. Shared Stories. Sex. Love?...Who Knows. A Tad OOC & Technical AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Here it is my one-shot with Sesshomaru and Kagome. Enjoy!**

**Drunken Lust.**

* * *

The bar was dim, and sparsely populated. Only filled with a few drunkards and lost souls who came to find a place to drown their sorrows. Smoke from burning cigarettes hung heavy in the air. Music was blending in the background along with the natural bar sounds complete with a pound of a glass on the table, the fall of a chair, and the drunk ramblings of a poor old fool.

Kagome sat on a stool at the bar, her fingers wrapped around her martini glass. She glanced around through her peripheral vision. Taking in the people surrounding her, some were in the corners of the small business, hitting on some partially drunk piece of ass. Some were just drinking, even falling on the floor passed out, having reached their limit of downing the hard liquor they ordered. Some were rushing to the restroom, stumbling all over themselves trying to release the bubbling acid and half digested food from their stomach content.

Kagome leaned into the counter resting on her elbows and forearms, sliding her drink further in front of her. Then the bell over the door chimed, barely anybody stirred. Only Kagome spared the silver haired male a glance as he walked in.

He settled on the stool next to her, adjusting himself back and forth, trying to gain comfort on the hard stool. He tapped on the bar, gaining the bartender's attention.

"What can I get ya?" He, the bartender, said. His voice had a slight accent to it, it was foreign but hard to pinpoint exactly which region of the world it belonged to.

"Scotch, straight up. No rocks." The man said. Kagome eyed him openly, she had nothing to hide, she ran out of shame as soon as she took a sip of the liquid in her palms.

The bartender presented his creation to the man, and the man nodded his satisfaction. He slipped the bartender a bill, as if he had not planned to have another.

"Do you enjoy staring at people?" The male was addressing her at this moment.

She turned her body in his direction sliding her drink in front of her once again. "Maybe." Was her answer, she took a sip of her drink.

He turned towards her also, placing the rim of his glass to his lips taking a large sip, feeling the burn caress his throat before disappearing to be replaced with a warm whisper as it slid down his esophagus. "Maybe, huh?" He placed the half empty glass in down in front of him.

He eyed her, taking in her sky blue eyes, her midnight blue hair, the hardened features of her face, and her seemingly soft lips that were dressed in red.

"What's your story?" She asked, looking into his golden pools.

"My story?" He asked, lifting a thin elegant brow, his face showing the slightest bit of inquiry.

"Yes, your story, as to how and why you ended up in a below minimum wage, busted up, bar. When you look as if you came from the rich upper side of town?" Kagome asked taking another sip of her beverage.

The man chuckled lowly. "Why do you want to know?" He asked, taking a smaller sip of his drink.

Kagome chuckled softly. "Why wouldn't I?"

The male nodded. "Ah. I understand your curiosity, how about I make you a deal. If you tell me your story, as to how and why you ended up here, then I shall tell you mine."

Kagome nodded. "Okay deal." She took a sip, then she breathed collecting her thoughts.

"Well, my story begins when I was younger. My mother was a total junkie, hooked on every illegal drug there was. She even traded my younger brother for cocaine laced with crack and heroin. I ended up giving up my virginity to get him back. Which he didn't know, except for my walking funny and the minor scrapes and bruises that I had. Later on my mom was shipped off to a rehabilitation center, while I was sent to the juvenile detention center after being busted stealing food from a local grocery store." She took a sip from her drink then continued.

"I was in there for a couple of months while my brother was sent to my aunt's house. When I got out, my record cleared and everything. I was sent there too. But I had no idea that she was molesting my brother, until I got home from school early and I saw her forcing herself on him, she was then locked up, she won't be out until a couple years from now." She took another sip.

The man nodded, the only sign that the male was still listening. His eyes were trained on his glass, catching a couple of side views of her as she spoke.

"After that we were sent to our grandparents house, which was the best thing for us. It was quiet and serene, a real beautiful place. But one day my mom showed up on the door step. She wanted forgiveness...she wanted us back. But I couldn't and I wouldn't forgive her. She was shocked to say the least, that her own kids would turn on her. Such a shame." She shook her head. The man returned his vision back to her fully. Her story was not what he was expecting, not in the least.

"And now many years later, my brother is in high school, he's out on a date with one of those girls who are so used to getting whatever she wants, and she wouldn't even know suffering if it smacked her in the face and called her a bitch. And I am sitting here talking to you." She stared into his eyes.

"And as for why I ended up in this shitty bar...I'm here because life is bull shit and I needed to get away. As for the how...I took a cab." She downed the rest of her drink. Smirking slightly. Looking at him from the rim of her glass. He was pretty handsome, with those angled and striking elegant features of his face. His silver hair leaving strands in his face as the rest of it flowed down his back, as if it were a waterfall.

"Your turn." She said as she ordered another drink. Removing her gaze from his, momentarily.

"I wasn't expecting that story. At all."

Kagome chuckled and nodded. "Of course not. But I just felt as if I should tell you that. So forgive me if it was a bit too much."

"No, it is fine. As for mine...I just wanted to be away from...everything." he downed the rest of his drink also, he ordered another.

"I figured." Kagome mumbled as she placed her glass to her lips.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked gripping his glass.

She let a small mouthful of her martini slide down her throat, before placing it back on the wooden counter. "Your drink tells it all."

"Elaborate." He said, curious to learn her answer.

"Okay." She swallowed. "You are drinking straight up hard liquor. That is a key sign that you've had a hard day, or life, Maybe even both, and you just want to escape. Also that you are a straightforward person, you hate bull shit, and run arounds."

"Is there anything else?" He asked thoroughly intrigued by this female.

Kagome smirked and peered deeply into his eyes. "Well, it's also a sign that you want a hard, rough, mind blowing, fuck."

He smirked also. "Oh really now. And what about you, hm? What does your drink say?"

Kagome chuckled. "My drink says, I may be a lady. But I'm totally up for a good fuck, just say the right thing the right way...then off we go." She smirked again.

"Hm...well your place or mine?" He asked placing his hand on her leg. Peering into her eyes with pure heated passion burning in the depths of his molten gold pools.

Her breath hitched at the intensity that he held in his eyes. Her lips curved into a flirtatious smirk, staring into his eyes with pure lust and want darkening her bright sky blue orbs to a smoky navy blue. "How about yours." Kagome said winking.

(Thirty long tension filled minutes later)

He pressed her against the wall, his lips latched to her neck. His teeth grazed the exposed flesh, making her cry out.

Her hands were clenched to his back having already removed his shirt as soon as they stepped foot inside the house. Her nails scraped his bare skin, leaving red marks in their place.

He hissed into her neck, his breath a burning hot caress on the moistened skin. His hands ripped the dress from her body, he wanted nothing in his way of tasting every bit of her.

She gasped as her sudden exposure was accented by the cool air hinting at her flesh. It was mere seconds before his hands roamed her form, loving the fact that she apparently decided to go commando tonight.

His hands felt like a stream of hot silk on her skin, every fiber in her being seemed to come alive under his expert hands. Her legs hit the edge of the bed, as her hands glided along his skin, from his muscular back to his toned abs and down to his belt. Not once questioning how they got from the wall to the bed so quickly.

When he felt her hands glide along his skin he almost howled, the feel of her soft hands making him burn, in a good way. He grunted his approval and let her remove his belt.

After she removed his belt, her fingers gripped the sides of his pants and shoved them down as far as she could, before two strong hands gripped her shoulders and pushed her down onto the bed.

He toed off his pants, socks, and shoes, leaving him wearing absolutely nothing. His eyes swept over the beauty below him. He licked his lips as he took in her breasts which rose and fell with her measured breaths. They were topped with rosy taut nipples surrounded by equally rosy areolas. He dragged his eyes lower over her slightly tanned skin, gazing at her quivering stomach and her constricting thighs that hid her moist cavern.

Kagome could feel his eyes on her. It created a stir in her lower abdomen, it was hot; borderline scorching. She squeezed her thighs together, trying to relieve some of the pressure building. Threading her lips through her teeth, she swept her hungry gaze over him, imaging her hands gliding over those muscles of his and feel them constricting underneath her palms as her pounded aimlessly into her gaze shifted lower to his straining erection. Her eyes widened slightly at his size, before a smirk played at the corners of her mouth. She wanted him inside her, to fill her to the hilt and she knew exactly how to gauge an reaction from the male.

Kagome parted her legs, almost doing a sideways split, giving him the perfect view of her dripping hot sex.

He licked his lips at the slick opening of hers. It was glistening wet and ready for him. His inner tension increased as the desire to fill her grew.

He decided that he would just take her, maybe later he could indulge in her sweet taste and scent. One hand went to her upper thigh, the other went to his erection as he positioned himself at her entrance.

Leaning forward slightly, he inserted himself slowly, feeling her tight cavern grip him as if trying to dismember him. When he was fully inside her he lowered his head to hers, both hands on her thighs holding her open.

Kagome moaned as her core stretched to accommodate his length, she felt full but it wasn't enough. She wanted him to move, she needed him to move. She moved her hips gaining a groan from the male above her.

Catching on, he pushed her legs higher to where her knees where almost touching her chest. The leverage somehow making him go deeper than he could ever imagine. It felt...amazing. Her walls were warm and slick, clutching his cock tightly milking him as he began to move back, pulling out all but the tip of his cock. With a labored exhale, he slammed back into her awaiting opening, a masculine groan and a feminine moan was the result of his action.

Kagome's mind was slipping, all things related to thinking were hereby impossible. All she ran on was instinct. Her hips met his with every thrust pushing back with the same amount of force. Moans and groans were released with every short breath, their throats were beginning to go raw with all the sound released from them.

His nails dug into her thighs as he held on for, what seemed to be, his dear life. Both sets of eyes were watching each other, both watching the darkness of their widened pupils increase as they continued on.

Her hands were gripping his hair roughly, pulling it as the force of his trusts pushed her against the wall that the bed lied against. She felt her release coming quickly as the heated, tight feeling pooled into her lower abdomen.

Their skin was heated and flushed, sweat giving them a shine in the faded moon light that surrounded the room. Their chests constantly heaved with their rapid breaths. The sound of their joining resonated around the room, the sound was erotic as it reached their ears, it spurred them on further. They went faster, harder, deeper, which ever command came from the needy couple.

The man leaned in, pressing his lips to hers, as they continued to grind at their fast pace. Their lips locked, both tongues rolling together fighting for dominance.

He felt his release increasingly getting closer. Heat pooled in his groin and his balls tightened, yeah he was definitely coming soon.

"Ah, shit...I'm...I'm gonna...come soon." He managed to pant out, without missing a beat.

"Y-yeah me... t-too" Kagome moaned out. They picked up the pace, the sound of moist skin colliding getting louder. They were eager to feel the mind altering orgasm that was quickly approaching, and to rid themselves of the burning that was centered in their lower halves but radiated throughout their bodies like molten lava about to explode.

"Ah fuck!" They both said simultaneously as their releases shot throughout them. Waves of pressuring pleasure had them seeing stars, with glazed orbs. Their mouths hung slightly open trying to get their breathing regulated and to calm their still racing hearts.

Once recovered he removed himself and pulled Kagome on top of him so she was resting on his chest. She was still recovering, so he got the chance to see her in a delicate state. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was matted down by sweat, the same sweat that gave her body a seductive glow.

Somehow it felt right for him to have her naked flesh against his. To feel her weight against his chest. It was...odd.

Her eyes opened and closed slowly as she tilted her head upward towards him. "That was...wow." she said barely able to find words to describe the sex they just had.

He chuckled. "Indeed."

She shivered then snuggled into his chest. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Sesshomaru. Yours?"

"Kagome."

"Kagome..." he tried the name on his tongue. It was a beautiful name, much like the woman above him.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome whispered the name to herself, giving a try. It was a very masculine name, much like the male below her.

"So...uh...Sesshomaru. Can I ask you a question?" Kagome said looking into his eyes for the umpteenth time tonight.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Did you wear a condom?" She asked, praying to Kami that he had.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened, as he realized his mistake. "No."

"Shit."

* * *

**A/N: that's the end. I hoped y'all liked it. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review?**


	2. Thank You

I would like to thank you all for following a one-shot...

I would also like to thank you all for favoriting this one-shot.

If you guys want more, just review and let me know. Also please leave a small suggestion of what you would like to see in it, I.E. how many chapters, the storyline, what characters you would like to see...etc.

Thanks again for your support, I would love it if all of you offered your opinion. There is no time limit, review anytime.

Chao!


End file.
